


Bus Ride With an Edd

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: A short bus ride with Marie and Double D has him surprised by how well it goes.





	Bus Ride With an Edd

The bus ride to school was usually the same for Double D. Him and both of his friends would take turns sitting with one of the other while the third one would sit across from them. However, today, both Eddy and Ed had been sick, so it seems he's alone for the ride.

He thought he was at least, “Mind if I sit here?” The voice had been overly flirty and there's a soft giggle that follows immediately. So, it wasn't hard for him to guess who had asked. He turns to meet Marie giving him a slight wave and a grin that had his heart racing. It's strange to see her here. Her and her sisters rarely ride the bus. He thinks they preferred to walk to school. But her sisters weren't even with her. Maybe that's why she wanted to sit with him.

Or she just wanted to get an early start on flirting with him.

For a brief moment, he looks behind him to see if there happened to be another open seat for her to sit at just so he wouldn't have to be stuck with her being too affectionate toward him. And, of course, there was at least three open seats where no one was sitting. Why'd she want to sit with him?

'As if you have to ask?’

“Um…”

“Thanks,” she says as she plants herself right next to him. Her shoulder brushes against his and she lets out another giggle. This will be a long ride.

He tries to keep his eyes focused on their moving surroundings outside of the window and it works for maybe about five minutes before he feels a slight tap in his arm. Hesitantly, he turns his attention to her.

“Do you always sit this close to the front of the bus?”

“Yes, I do. That way I can get off quicker and don't have to worry about getting stuck behind someone or have to worry about Kevin's bullying shenanigans,” he expects to hear a mocking laugh from her. That's what Eddy would do if he was speaking to him, but instead she just nods.

“Well, now that I'm here, you don't have to worry about. No one's going to mess with my sweetums.”

He gives off a sigh, ready to deny ever being anything close to her 'sweetums’ until he realizes it was a generous thing to say. She'd defend him if anyone tried to cause any harm and he's sure it'd work since Kevin was more afraid of her than he was.

“Thank you, Marie,” is his only response. She just smiles and turns to look to the other side. It's not long before her next question.

“Where are the other two?” She asks referring to his friends.

“They aren't here today. Both of them came down with a cold. Thankfully, I didn't catch it. I couldn't imagine missing a day of learning,” he shudders and she raises an eyebrow while letting out a laugh.

“I should have expected you to say something like that.”

“Where are your sisters at today? Are they also sick?”

She shakes her head, “No, they're just skipping. Something about a wrestling tournament downtown.”

“I see,” he waits for a moment before continuing, “You didn't want to skip as well?”

He expects her to say that she couldn't miss a day without seeing him, then she'll call him some kind of cute nickname, but instead, “I have a test today and I actually studied. Can't miss that.”

“Oh. Wow,” as soon as he says it, she's giving him a puzzled look, “That's not the response I expected from you.”

“I care about getting good grades. Obviously not as much as you, but…”

It's his turn to grin and she notices because her eyes seem to light u and he swears he sees a tint of red on her cheeks. Has he ever seen Marie blush before now?

“Well… we have some time before school, so I'll just…” instead of finishing her sentence, she rests her head against his shoulder. Her blue hair tickling against his neck and a scent of honey feels his nostrils. It must be the type of shampoo she uses, “If you don't mind.”

She's never asked that before. Did he mind? Usually he'd say he couldn't deal with how affectionate she was, but now it seems that it isn't as bad. What's that about?

“Not at all.”

They stay like that for the rest of the ride to school, which was at least ten more minutes. And as soon as the bus has stopped, she pulls herself away from him giving him a small smile.

“You'll be here this afternoon, right?” She asks and he nods, “Good. I'll see you then.”

Before she leaves she shoots him a wink and makes her way off of the bus while he watches her through the window.

That wasn't so bad.


End file.
